waktu & luka
by sheskul
Summary: kembalilah padaku saat kau puas & sudah menemukan yang kau cari


**Title : waktu dan luka**

**Cast : Siwon, Kibum, other SJ members**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Rate : T**

Pada dasarnya aku lagi hiatus. Tapi anjir, gara2 taun baruan kemaren di mobil temen terus muterin lagu dangdut 'Lukaku' jadilah ff ini. Masalah genre, aku lagi stres ngadepin dosen bebh.

Start!

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Kibum pikir, anggukan Siwon malam itu adalah bentuk kesetujuan dan semua konsekuensinya. Anggukan yang sebenarnya berawal dari pertemuan 2 keluarga untuk kedua kali entah bagaimana mengarah pada "Kita nikahkan saja anak kita"

Jelas Kibum terkejut. Itu adalah pertemuan setelah keluarga Choi dan Kim tidak sengaja bertemu di suatu acara yang kemudian mengetahui bahwa 'anak mereka satu kampus, bahkan punya beberapa kelas yang sama'

Choi Siwon. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Kibum tahu segala tentang Choi Siwon, termasuk Siwon sedang patah hati karena ditinggal Lee Sungmin (mantan) kekasihnya. Selain karena Kibum punya 2 kelas yang sama setiap minggu, tapi juga...

"Karena aku mencintainya" jawaban yang akan selalu Kibum berikan

Jika ditanya oleh Ryeowook "Bagaimana kau bisa menerima perlakuanya?"

Kemudian Ryeowook hanya menghela napas, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Hingga ia lebih memilih tidak lagi melaporkan pada Kibum kelakuan tunanganya yang menggandeng tangan Tao, hoobae Taekwondo-nya atau saling suap mesra dengan Heechul, sunbae mereka.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Kibum keluar rumah dengan ransel di punggung, berdampingan dengan seorang berbadan tegap yang merangkul bahunya, Siwon.

"Hati-hati di jalan" pipi Kibum dielus eoma-nya yang sebenarnya sedang bicara pada Siwon.

"Iya, eoma" jawab Siwon, Kibum hanya tersenyum

"Ck, kalau perlu rumah ini saja yang kupindahkan dekat kampus kalian" eoma Kibum terus mengeluh melepas kepergian anak dan calon anaknya yang mulai hari ini akan menempati apartemen dekat kampus. Bersama.

"Sekalian saja pindahkan ke Indonesia" ledek Kibum "Kami akan berkunjung seminggu sekali"

"Iya, jika kalian tidak makin sibuk" terdengar suara appa Kibum yang keluar membawakan koper "mahasiswa tingkat akhir pasti semakin jarang pulang ke rumah"

"Jangan terlambat makan ya" eoma Kibum menggenggam tangan anaknya lalu menghela napas "baru sebulan kemarin padahal tunangan berlangsung"

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" appa Kibum memeluk Kibum dan Siwon bersamaan, mereka mengangguk "titip anakku" ucapnya melepas pelukan lalu mengelus bahu Siwon

"Iya, appa" jawab Siwon lalu menggandeng Kibum ke mobil yang terparkir di pelataran.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

27 Mei 2013

Kibum masih ingat bagaimana acara berpamitan di rumahnya seminggu yang lalu terjadi. Waktu memang suatu penuntut yang kejam. Ia dan Siwon sudah tingkat akhir, semakin sibuk dan tidak mungkin untuk menempuh jarak 2 jam pulang pergi seminggu 5 kali untuk kuliah. sehingga orangtua Kibum harus merelakan anaknya tinggal dengan tunanganya.

Menurut Kibum 'iya' yang keluar dari bibir Siwon saat appa bicara 'titip anakku' adalah suatu kesanggupan untuk menjaganya. Menjaga semua hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Lahir, batin,

Dan hati

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

3 Juni 2013

Kibum meneguk susu coklatnya agak buru-buru sambil terus melirik jam dinding di dapur.

"Pelan-pelan Kibum ah" Siwon meraih tasnya, sekaligus tas Kibum lalu lebih dulu keluar apartemen menuju mobilnya di parkiran

Kibum berlari menyusul Siwon "Maaf, kita jadi buru-buru begini" lalu duduk di jok di samping Siwon

Siwon tersenyum menyalakan mesin "Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti lelah kemarin mengerjakan tugas hingga larut"

"Kau jadi tidak sempat sarapan" Kibum kembali mengeluh

Siwon mengusak rambut Kibum lalu memasangkanya seat belt "Nanti sore kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan "Seperti pertama kali saja" berusaha tetap tersenyum

"Aku ada acara dengan anak-anak Taekwondo"

Berarti Huang Zi Tao, pikir Kibum menghela napas berat.

Rrt rrt

Ponsel Siwon di dashboard bergetar. Menampakan 'Eunhyuk memanggil'

Atau mungkin Lee Hyukjae, kembali Kibum pikir sambil memandang keluar. Mendengar jelas semua percakapan Siwon di telpon.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Jam kuliah sudah berakhir, tapi baru 2 orang yang meninggalkan kelas. Seperti halnya Siwon yang masih sibuk membereskan buku.

"Kibum ssi"

Siwon ikut menoleh, lebih tepatnya menengadah ke deretan bangku depan tempat Kibum dihampiri Prof. Youngwoon.

"Aku ada projek penelitian di Indonesia. Berminat bergabung?"

"Indonesia?" tanya Kibum antusias. Prof mengangguk "Berapa lama Prof?"

"Bisa 2 minggu atau sebulan atau lebih"

Siwon lupa untuk memasukan catatan terakhir, lebih memilih melihat reaksi Kibum.

"Bisa saya pikirkan dulu?"

"Tentu saja. yang jelas, ini bisa menunjang nilai semester. Kabari aku di pertemuan selanjutnya" Prof Youngwoon kemudian keluar

Kibum bangkit, melambaikan tangan supaya Siwon bergegas.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Waktu yang memupuk perasaan Kibum pada Siwon. 3 tahun sudah berlalu sejak ia mengenalnya di awal masuk perguruan tinggi. Waktu juga yang menguatkanya.

Sama seperti luka.

"Kibum ah, aku melihat Siwon di bioskop dengan Eunhyuk kemarin"

Kibum berhenti mengunyah kimbabnya, memandang Jaejoong sekilas "Biarkan saja" ucapnya meneruskan makan siang

"Tapi mereka..."

"Mereka hanya teman" sela Kibum

Ryeowook menggeleng pada Jaejoong, seolah bicara 'sudahlah'

Jika ada yang bertanya pada Kibum "Siwon orang yang bagaimana?"

Tentu akan Kibum jawab "Ia orang yang baik" dan itu tidak bohong.

Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan orang baik itu bisa juga melukai.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

"Mau makan malam apa?" ucap Kibum melepaskan seat belt begitu mobil Siwon berhenti di pelataran apartemen

"Jangan masak dulu, mungkin saja aku tidak makan malam di rumah"

Kibum mengangguk "Salam untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun" ia meraih knop mobil, namun...

Lenganya ditarik Siwon untuk menoleh, dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening

"Aku masuk" Kibum keluar mobil lalu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa walaupun sudah bertunangan dan tinggal serumah, Siwon tidak pernah menyentuh tubuh Kibum ataupun menciumnya di bibir.

Siwon selalu memperlakukan Kibum dengan lembut, ia perhatian, dan bisa dibilang romantis. Cobalah lihat saat mereka berpisah di area parkir, pasti Siwon tidak akan lupa mengecup pipi atau kening Kibum.

Sayangnya hal ini berlaku bukan hanya pada Kibum

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Kibum sedang menyalakan penghangat ruangan saat ponselnya berdering. Nomor asing memanggil di pukul 10 malam.

"Dengan Kim Kibum ssi?" suara saat Kibum menerima panggilan itu

"Iya. Ini dengan siapa?"

"Bisa datang ke Moment Karaoke?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Benar anda keluarga dari Choi Siwon kan?"

Pertanyaan terakhir membuat Kibum meraih jaketnya lalu berlari keluar apartemen. Napasnya beruap tebal saat berdiri menunggu taksi tapi tidak kunjung datang. Tidak ada pilihan selain berjalan ke halte dan menumpang bus.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Uap tebal menghembus dari bibir Kibum begitu memasuki karaoke itu. Ia hampir saja membeku di luar karena lupa memakai hoodie, sarung tangan dan syal di tengah musim dingin apalagi dengan menumpang bis.

"Saya memanggil lewat panggilan cepat 1, nomor anda" jelas karyawan karaoke

Kibum hanya memandang 2 tubuh yang tergeletak di sofa karaoke. Tunanganya dan Heechul, sunbae –nya.

"Tadinya saya mau memanggil supir pengganti tapi semuanya sibuk"

Ini private karaoke room, tidak mungkin diisi lebih dari 2 orang, pikir Kibum menarik tubuh Siwon kemudian memapahnya.

"Maaf, apa tidak sebaiknya saya yang memapahnya?" karyawan tadi mencegahnya, tubuh Kibum jelas lebih kecil.

Kibum menggeleng "Ia juga tidak bisa berjalan sendiri" dagu Kibum menunjuk Heechul lalu berjalan lebih dulu ke mobil Siwon. Menuju rumah Heechul sebelum ke rumahnya.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

10 Juni 2013

Kibum memandangi wajah Siwon yang masih tertidur. Berusaha melihat tembus pada isi kepala Siwon.

Jika memang Siwon tidak mencintainya, mengapa ia tidak menolak waktu ditunangkan denganya?

Jika memang Siwon tidak mencintainya, mengapa ia selalu berlaku manis dan perhatian padanya?

Namun

Jika memang Siwon mencintainya, mengapa ia begini tega mempermainkanya?

Tapi selain semua itu, Kibum juga tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa Siwon 'player' sebelum mereka bertunangan dan tanpa ragu ikut menyetujui ide orangtua mereka.

Siwon menggeliat lalu terduduk dengan memegang kepalanya

"Kau pusing?" tanya Kibum, Siwon mengangguk "minumlah ini" Kibum mengangsurkan segelas air

Pelan, Siwon meneguk isi gelas. Belum habis separuh, ia bangkit dari ranjang langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum berdiri di pintu, melihat Siwon memuntahkan seluruh isi perut "Kubuatkan sup?"

Siwon menggeleng "Tidak usah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menelan apapun"

"Kubuatkan teh saja" Kibum lalu beranjak ke dapur

Siwon memandang pantulan bayanganya di cermin. Kaos di tubuh dan celana katun yang dikenakanya sekarang jelas bukan yang semalam ia kenakan.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Siwon memasuki dapur. Siwon mengangguk "mungkin hari ini kau tidak usah masuk saja"

Siwon meniup cangkir berisi teh hangat di hadapanya tanpa memandang balik Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri? Aku ada kuis miss..."

"Berangkatlah. Atau perlu kuantar?"

Kibum menggeleng "Sama saja bohong jika kau harus ke kampus mengantarku"

Kibum meninggalkan Siwon, berjalan meraih jaket dan tasnya lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Aku pergi" ucap Kibum mengenakan jaket namun kemudian terhenti saat Siwon menariknya untuk menunduk dan...

Untuk pertama kali dalam hampir 3 bulan usia pertunangan mereka, Kibum menerima ciuman di bibir. Membuatnya terpaku beberapa detik

Aroma mint berhembus saat Siwon mengucap "Terima kasih"

Akhirnya Kibum terhenyak dalam, kembali menegakan badan lalu tersenyum "Aku berangkat"

Sungguh, ia harap hal lain yang akan diucapkan Siwon saat itu. Bukan hanya sekedar ucapan 'terima kasih' karena telah membawanya dan Heechul pulang di tengah malam.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Kibum sedang menerangkan pada Ryeowook jawaban yang benar untuk kuis tadi saat seseorang datang di hadapan mereka.

"Kau Kim Kibum kan?"

Kibum menengadah, suara menanyakan 4K itu asing baginya "Iya. Ada apa?"

"Katakan pada tunanganmu, untuk menjauhi kekasih orang jika ia tidak mau celaka" jawab orang itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kibum pada Ryeowook

"Tan Hankyung? kekasih Kim Heechul, setahuku" Ryeowook menatap wajah Kibum yang cemas "ada masalah, pasti" tebaknya

"Semakin besar"

Ryeowook menarik napas karena ucapanya kali ini akan sulit dicerna Kibum "Demi apapun Kibum ah, cukup untukmu bertahan"

Kibum menggeleng "Aku akan tetap bertahan"

"_Why you insist yourself to stay with that damn player_?" andai ini bukan di perpustakaan, pasti ucapan itu lebih berbentuk makian

"_I'm not insist myself. And you know_..." Kibum menghela napas "dulu dia bukan Siwon seperti yang sekarang ini"

"Berarti kau sudah menemukan jawabanya. Kau hanya pelampiasan baginya. Ia tidak mencintaimu"

Deg

Kibum tercenung menatap lembaran coretan di meja. selama 3 bulan ini ia terus meyakinkan diri bahwa 'sebenarnya Siwon mencintainya' namun hanya butuh 2 detik untuk meruntuhkanya.

Pandangan Kibum sudah tidak fokus saat merasa ponsel dalam saku bergetar. Pesan masuk.

From : Siwonie

_Jangan pulang terlambat_

Kembali, Kibum harus bingung untuk menarik hati.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

"Cukup. Terima kasih" Kibum menarik piringnya ketika Siwon akan menambahkan lagi kari

"_Let me know if it salty_" ucap Siwon

Kibum mengangguk mulai menyuap makan malam dengan pikiran yang sedang tidak kompak dengan hati. Seharusnya Kibum senang karena dikejutkan makan malam yang Siwon siapkan saat ia datang tadi. Seharusnya.

"Bagaimana?" Siwon bertanya dengan ratu wajah cemas

"Enak" Kibum tersenyum "walau kurang pedas"

"Baguslah" Siwon sumringah "aku ada acara malam ini"

Kibum berhenti mengunyah "Siwon ah, kau kenal Tan Hankyung?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Siwon

"Tidak, hanya pernah dengar namanya"

"Tadi siang ia menemuiku" Kibum menarik napas panjang lalu menatap Siwon "bisakah kau berhenti menemui Heechul sunbae?"

Siwon meletakan sendok di atas piringnya yang sudah kosong. Tanganya mengusak kepala Kibum sambil tersenyum "Aku pergi ya..." lalu beranjak

Hanya satu. Kibum hanya meminta Siwon menjauhi satu dari entah berapa 'teman dekat' namun sayang permintaan itu terlalu sulit dikabulkan rupanya.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

18 Juni 2013

Langit sudah menunjukan garis kemerahan saat Kibum menuruni tangga. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan Siwon. Di pelataran parkir pun ia tidak menemukanya. Hingga terdengar suara derap lari mendekat

"Kibum ah, Siwon...di belakang gedung..."

Kibum tidak menunggu Donghae meneruskan ucapanya. Ia lebih dulu berlari ke tempat yang Donghae sebut. Ekspresi panik Donghae membuatnya cemas.

Dan benar

Di belakang gedung yang sepi, Kibum melihat Siwon meringkuk di tanah menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari 4 orang di sekelilingnya.

"Siwon ah!" Kibum langsung menghampiri tubuh yang sudah babak belur itu. Ia menarik 2 orang yang akan kembali menyerang Siwon "Hentikan! Cukup!"

Tapi mereka belum mau berhenti hingga Kibum memilih memasang badan, menjadi tameng Siwon dengan memeluknya. Tidak mempedulikan kemeja putihnya sudah berubah warna merah.

"Kumohon, cukup..."

Hankyung menarik 3 temanya untuk berhenti. Ia tidak cukup kejam untuk menghajar Kibum yang tidak bersalah "Aku sudah memperingatkanya Kibum ah. Ia sendiri yang memilih ini"

"Lebih baik kau denganku saja, daripada dengan orang brengsek seperti dia" ucap Changmin sebelum mengikuti jejak ketiga temanya pergi

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kibum balik tanya sambil terus mengompres luka di bibir Siwon

Siwon tersenyum walau gagal karena lukanya.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

_"...cukup untukmu bertahan"_

Kibum mengemasi baju, memasukanya dalam tas besar sambil sesekali memandang Siwon yang tidur. Kemudian ia memandangi jari manisnya, cincin yang 3 bulan ini melingkar di sana.

_"... Kau hanya pelampiasan baginya. Ia tidak mencintaimu"_

Ia berjalan ke depan kulkas, menempelkan sebuah note di pintunya lalu kembali ke kamar.

"Good bye" ucapnya mengecup kening Siwon lalu pergi membawa tas besar tadi

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

19 Juni 2013

Tidak biasanya Siwon bangun tanpa disambut Kibum. Rumah terlihat masih lengang saat Siwon membuka mata.

"Kibum ah?" panggil Siwon. Tidak ada jawaban.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki mengelilingi rumah, tidak menemui sosok Kibum di manapun. Ia meraih ponsel, menelpon nomor Kibum namun ternyata terdenger deringan dari ponsel putih di meja, milik Kibum.

"Ke mana dia?" Siwon beranjak ke lemari, berniat menyiapkan pakaian untuknya kuliah, namun...

Ekspresinya berubah seketika begitu melihat semua pakaian Kibum tidak ada.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

"Kau tahu di mana Kibum?"

Ryeowook memandang sinis Siwon yang mendatanginya "Tidak"

"Jangan bohong"

Ryeowook menyeringai, ia bangkit memasukan buku dalam tas "Kenapa kau tidak sekarat saja, setelah kemarin dihajar begitu?"

Siwon mencekal lengan Ryeowook, mencegahnya meninggalkan taman kampus "Tolong katakan saja di mana ia sekarang"

"Aku tidak tahu! Dan lagi... kenapa kau peduli pada orang yang hanya kau jadikan pelampiasan?"

Deg

Ucapan Ryeowook mengenai Siwon tepat di sisi rawan. Membuat tanganya melemas, melepaskan lengan Ryeowook yang langsung pergi.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Langkah Siwon gontai memasuki rumah. Ia sudah bertanya pada semua teman Kibum baik teman kampus, sekolah, ataupun sekedar SNS tapi tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Siwon bahkan mendatangi Prof Youngwoon.

"Tapi ia sudah menolaknya. Dan baru minggu depan aku berangkat"

Siwon merebahkan kepala di meja makan, memandangi rumahnya, rumah mereka yang lengang. Ia berharap ini mimpi, atau paling tidak Kibum hanya bercanda, meninggalkanya 2 hari lalu datang berteriak 'Surprise!'

Tapi sayangnya semua tidak berjalan seperti itu.

Ponsel di sakunya berdering. 'Eomonim memanggil'

Siwon bangkit, berusaha setenang mungkin

"Halo, eoma?"

"Siwon ah, sudah kau temukan Kibum?"

Siwon menarik napas dalam, panik sebenarnya. ia kembali memandangi seluruh dapur, membayangkan Kibum ada di sana, hingga matanya tertuju pada pintu kulkas.

'Kembalilah padaku saat kau puas dan sudah menemukan yang kau cari'

Tepat saat itu, air mata Siwon menetes di atas ponsel menimbulkan suara 'tuk'

"Siwon ah...ada apa?"

"Maaf eoma, maaf aku gagal menjaganya" Siwon menyandarkan kening pada pintu kulkas. Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

28 Desember 2013

"Eoma..."

Nyonya Kim, tercenung sesaat mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukanya saat mengangkat telpon. Suara berat dan dalam khas milik anaknya.

"Kibum ah..." seketika itu air mata menetes "kau baik-baik saja nak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Nyonya Kim menghela napas lega "Di mana kau sekarang? Sudah 6 bulan kau pergi sayang"

"Di suatu tempat yang tenang"

"Kibum ah, pulanglah. Kau tidak rindu pada eoma-mu ini?"

"Rindu. Tentu saja aku rindu"

"Kau ada masalah dengan Siwon? Padahal kupikir untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian"

Terdengar helaan napas Kibum "Eoma, berikan waktu untuk kami sejenak. Aku masih mencari sesuatu"

"Kau tahu, jika kau tidak menginginkanya kau bisa memutuskan hubungan kalian. Cinta bukan hanya tentang bertahan, tapi juga tentang memperjuangkan"

"Em, aku mengerti. Jaga diri eoma baik-baik" ucapan terakhir sebelum telpon terputus

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

31 Desember 2013

Hari terakhir di tahun 2013 dan Kibum melewatkanya di negeri orang. Indonesia. Negeri yang benar-benar asing baginya ditambah ia sendirian.

Sungai Serayu, anggap saja Kibum terdampar di sini setelah berkeliling dari Bromo, Dieng, dan tempat-tempat yang spontan ia jejakkan kaki.

Kibum butuh waktu untuk menghilang. Membiarkan luka sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Tidak banyak yang Kibum lakukan selain berjalan menyurusi. Ia juga tidak banyak bicara dengan penduduk lokal, karena jarang yang bisa bahasa Inggris apalagi Korea di sini. Ia hanya bicara dengan Hani, seorang anak SMA yang membantunya mencarikan tempat menginap kemarin, rumah kosong di dekat sungai.

"_There gonna be a celebration_?" tanya Kibum sekembalinya dari jalan-jalan pagi itu

Sebagian besar rumah sibuk membuat berbagai macam bentuk kerajinan

"_Yes_" jawab Hani "_we gonna sweep all those lantern away in the river_"

Kibum yang tertarik ikut duduk di samping Hani "_Teach me how to make it_"

"_What kind_?"

Kibum memandangi berbagai macam bentuk bunga binatang "_Horse? Can you_?"

"_Let's find out_"

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

Malam, desa itu mulai ramai. Kibum tidak tahu bahwa akan ada acara syukuran. Warga desa membawa bermacam makanan ke hulu sungai. Kibum mengikuti mereka dengan lampion berbentuk kuda di tangan.

Kuda, seluruh kampus juga tahu untuk siapa julukan ini berlaku. Dan Kibum akan membakar lalu menghanyutkan lampion itu bersama dengan perasaanya.

"Kuda seharusnya punya ekor" gumam Kibum. ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah, mencari apapun untuk dipasang sebagai ekor. Seingatnya ada jagung di dapur, rambutnya bisa dijadikan ekor.

"Gawat!" Kibum terkejut saat mendapati jalan sudah sepi. Masalahnya penerangan jalan menuju hulu tidak bagus dan ia tidak punya obor "_Follow the light Kibum ah_" ucapnya ada diri sendiri. Tanggung jika gagal ikut perayaan, untuk apa ia membuat lampion ini.

Sudah terlihat beberapa kembang api di udara walau tahun baru masih 1 jam lagi.

Kibum menyusuri jalan setapak sambil memainkan cincin di jari manisnya, berpikir tentang kembali ke Seoul seminggu lagi. Hal pertama yang akan dilakukan adalah mengembalikan cincin ini.

Bruk

"Ah Maaf" ucap Kibum dalam bahasa Korea, buru-buru memungut lampionya yang jatuh

"Aku yang minta maaf"

Deg

Kibum tersentak keget. Bukan hanya karena orang yang ditubruknya ini paham bahasa Korea. Tapi suaranya... tidak mungkin, ini pasti halusinasi.

"Aku yang minta maaf" kembali kata itu Kibum dengar tapi keadaan terlalu gelap untuk sekedar memastikan bayangan orang yang dirindukanya ini

Syuuut dor!

Terima kasih pada mereka yang sudah menyalakan kembang api, membuat langit cerah sesaat. Kibum berkedip 2 kali, memastikan bahwa yang di hadapanya ini benar...

"Choi Siwon..." gumam Kibum setengah tidak percaya "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menyusulmu"

Kibum menelan ludah lalu kembali melangkah ke tujuan awal sebelum

Grab

"Aku kembali Kibum ah. Aku kembali padamu"

Langkah Kibum terhenti karena Siwon memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat napasnya sesak.

"Aku harus ikut perayaan" Kibum berusaha melepas pelukan namun Siwon malah mengeratkanya

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali padamu jika kau terus bersembunyi?"

"Aku salah Siwon ah. Seharusnya bukan kembali, karena aku tidak pernah menjadi rumahmu"

"Maaf. Sungguh, demi apapun kembalilah padaku"

"Aku sudah memutuskan..." ucapan Kibum terputus karena merasa bahunya basah "Siwon ah"

"Maafkan aku Kibum ah, aku hanya bodoh mencari pelampiasan lukaku tapi itu bukan kau..." Siwon membalik tubuh Kibum, menatapnya lekat "aku menjadikanmu pelarian, tempatku berakhir dan kembali. Hajar aku jika itu juga tidak seharusnya kulakukan"

Kibum menggeleng "Kau menjadikanku rumah tempat kembalinya tubuh, tapi tidak dengan hati" ia melepaskan lengan Siwon, berbalik kembali melangkah

Grab

"Aku mencintaimu"

Syuuut dor!

Kibum tersentak mendengar bisikan tepat sebelum letusan kembang api yang menerangi langit sesaat. Ia bisa merasa pipinya basah sebelum lenganya ikut basah terkena tetesan air mata dari dagunya.

Those beautiful words

Siwon kembali membalik tubuh Kibum, menatap sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang basah.

Syuuuut dor!

Lagi, kembang api bersinar indah di atas namun Kibum urung membuka mata. Ia takut ini tidak nyata.

"Buka matamu" Siwon melepas ciuman "I love you" ucapnya menegaskan

시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시 시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈시간 와 아 픈

1 Januari 2014. 02.30

Wajah Kibum sudah benar-benar merah, bukan karena makanan syukuran yang lumayan pedas. Acara sudah selesai sejam lalu. Ia mati-matian menarik napas merasakan apa yang Siwon lakukan di bawah sana. ia berusaha melihat ke bawah, tapi hanya rambut hitam Siwon yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" tanya Kibum berusaha tenang

Siwon bangkit, berlutut di atas betis Kibum "Telponmu? Sangat gampang dilacak lokasinya. Kupikir kau cukup pintar, Kibum ah" Siwon melepas kaos, membuat Kibum menarik napas lebih dalam

"Aku rindu eoma" suara Kibum makin berat karena wajah Siwon tepat di atasnya

"Lampion kuda yang kita hanyutkan tadi... jangan bilang itu aku?"

Kibum tertawa "_Who else_?"

"Jelek sekali" Siwon menyentil hidung Kibum "Relax honey..." bisiknya membuat cuping telinga Kibum semakin merah

"Siwon ah, kupikir tidak seharusnya kita..."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pernikahan kita"

"Hah?"

Siwon bertumpu pada satu siku, mengelus helai rambut di kening Kibum "Menikahlah denganku"

Kibum hanya berkedip 2 kali. Siwon 'terpaksa' mencium bibirnya.

"Hello, i need an answer"

"Yes?"

"Apa?"

"Yes yes yes"

Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kibum, sembari memeluknya. Kemudian rekor 'Siwon tidak pernah menyentuh Kibum' terpecahkan.

Hari pertama di 2014 mereka lewatkan bersama di sebuah tempat asing, setelah mengikuti tradisi asing bersama orang-orang asing.

Waktu bisa melukai tapi juga bisa menyembuhkan luka.

**END **

hehe gak nyangka bakal lumayan panjang begini. Ini juga gak edit ulang. Em, semoga suka? Dan aku gak bisa janjiin lanjutan ff lain karena (sebenernya) aku hiatus. Damn.


End file.
